


Снег

by vicious_child



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicious_child/pseuds/vicious_child
Summary: Зима, приносящая с собой суровый мороз и непроходимые сугробы снега, всегда сильно меняет привычный уклад жизни Разведкорпуса. Но вместе с переменами в быту она меняет и самих солдат, демонстрируя их с совершенно незнакомой стороны. В особенности, одного солдата, самого необычайного из всех.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 14





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

> флаффный зимний Эрури для чистой кожи и здоровой психики ♡(｡- ω -)

Зима всегда была периодом необъявленного отпуска солдат Разведкорпуса. Клинки из-за низкой температуры покрывались наледью, замерзшие курки едва реагировали на нажатие, а разжиженный из-за длительного пребывания на морозе газ заканчивался, едва удавалось подняться ввысь. Да и лошади передвигались по снегу куда медленней обычного, особенно глубокой зимой, когда земля покрывалась толстым слоем снега. В такое время организовывать экспедиции было попросту невозможно, а потому солдаты только делали, что занимались тренировками да поддержанием порядка в штабе. Все же остальное время они проводили в городе, с семьей и друзьями, из-за чего в корпусах становилось тихо и почти безлюдно.

Уменьшились заботы и Эрвина, который встретил эту зиму в качестве командора Разведкорпуса впервые. Планирование новых экспедиций не требовало срочности, а небольшой бюджет на ближайшие месяцы вполне покрывал расходы на поддержание минимального функционирования войск. В конце концов, оставшись почти без дел, Эрвин с удивлением обнаружил, что может позволить себе проводить больше времени за куда более приятными вещами, никоим образом с работой не связанными. В основном за книгами, что скопились у него за эти годы. Моменты уединения, проводимые за долгим чтением, ощущались роскошью.

Близился вечер, а с запланированными на день делами было уже давно покончено. Эрвин сидел у камина в своем кабинете и, откинувшись в мягком кресле, читал старый, затронутой желтизной роман. В безмятежной тишине кабинета можно было услышать лишь тихий треск поленьев и редкий шелест страниц.

Внезапно раздался глухой удар. Эрвин тут же отвлекся от строк, повернул голову к окну и увидел белое пятно, оставшееся на стекле после удара. Побуждаемый любопытством, Эрвин отложил книгу и поднялся с кресла, собираясь выяснить, кто мог бы быть настолько храбр, чтобы потревожить его подобным образом.

Эрвин открыл окно и с удивлением обнаружил, что с внешней стороны рамы тут же слетели густые белые хлопья.

Он услышал высокий полный сожаления голос.

— Простите, командор! Мы не хотели вас беспокоить!

Внутренний двор штаба был покрыт плотными сугробами свежего снега. Видеть столь ослепительную, почти острую для глаз, привыкшим к полутьме, белизну спустя целый год голой, грязной брусчатки, было столь непривычно, что Эрвин не сразу обратил внимание на извинения. Он не выглядывал на улицу с раннего утра. Похоже, двор замело, пока он был занят работой.

Эрвин не успел ничего ответить распинающемуся в оправданиях новобранцу, когда услышал другой, полный праведного гнева, голос.

— Эй, отбросы! Быстро вернулись за уборку, пока я не заставил вас этот снег жрать!

Леви. Этого следовало ожидать. Если где-то в штабе отсутствовал порядок, это лишь значило, что он либо еще этого не заметил, либо скоро полетят головы напуганных им до смерти новобранцев. У Эрвина закралась мысль, что, возможно, поручать Леви носиться с ними было слишком жестоким поступком. По отношению, конечно, к самим новобранцам.

Едва заслышав командира, солдаты все как один резко вздрогнули, схватились за кинутые лопаты и принялись нервно скрести ими, обнажая серые камни. Эрвин опустил глаза на стоящего под его окном Леви и поймал на себе его взгляд. Тот, похоже, совсем не ожидавший, что Эрвин заметит его, мгновенно отвернулся и вернул внимание на солдат.

Дразнимый свежестью, доносящейся с улицы, Эрвин глубоко вдохнул. Пока он был очарован раскинувшимся перед ним пейзажем, мороз тихо прокрадывался внутрь через приоткрытое окно, постепенно начиная сводить на нет жертву томящихся поленьев. Холод начинал щипать лицо, а едва осязаемый ветер навязчиво лез под тонкую рубашку, заставляя невольно поджать плечи. И все же манящая легкость наружной атмосферы и завораживающий, непривычный глазу вид белоснежных сугробов звали его оставить тепло ласкового огня и спертый воздух кабинета.

Со странным иррациональным волнением, словно он вот-вот пропустит нечто, что скоро исчезнет навсегда, Эрвин торопливо накинул на себя пальто и вышел во двор. Солдаты все еще скребли лопатами по снегу, хоть и теперь с куда меньшим усердием. Леви нигде видно не было. Удивительно, но в этом мире существовали силы, способные отвлечь его от столь важного занятия, как третирование новобранцев, занятых уборкой.

Решив попусту не тревожить солдат, которые заметно нервничали в его присутствии, Эрвин направился в сторону тренировочной площадки. Столь обильный снег в их местах был редкостью, однако он еще годы назад обнаружил, каким чарующим выглядел лес, накрытый плотным слоем белой ваты. Было бы преступлением проигнорировать подобное зрелище.

Свежий холодный воздух обжигал ноздри, а мороз назойливо щипал за уши, словно провинившегося ребенка. Эрвин запоздало подумал о том, что ему стоило одеться потеплее, но все та же необъяснимая тревога не давала ему повернуть назад. Он неспешно двигался к воротам, ведущим на тренировочную площадку, и каждый его шаг сопровождался оглушительным скрипом снега под подошвами, напоминающим гневный скрежет его челюсти под конец собраний в Митре. Несмотря на глубокий снег, ему даже не приходилось пробираться через сугробы. К воротам пролегала узкая дорожка, которую протоптало несколько пар солдатских сапог.

В особо морозные периоды, когда УПМ, прогретый на складе, а потому еще рабочий, замерзал, стоило ему провести хотя бы полчаса на холодном воздухе, даже простые тренировки могли стать травматичным, если не летальным опытом. Это было единственное время, когда склад со снаряжением закрывался под ключ более, чем на ночь.

Эрвин увидел их издалека, а чуть позже и услышал их смех. Темные, продолговатые фигуры, быстро передвигающиеся на фоне кристально-белой простыни, раскинутой во все стороны, разорванной посередине выросшим по ней лесом. Ее лоскуты все еще свисали с толстых ветвей голых деревьев, опадая крупными хлопьями при малейшем дуновении ветра. Вот чем решили заняться солдаты Разведкорпуса в этот снежный день.

— Командор! — со неумолимой радостью в голосе позвала его Ханджи и помахала рукой, когда он приблизился к ним. Группа расположилась рядом с лесом. — Вы пришли, чтобы сравнять наши команды? Нас пятеро против шестерых! — Не успела она это сказать, как тут же рефлекторно поджала голову. Пробегающая мимо Рене кинула в нее снежок и метко попала в бедро. — Черт! Моблит! В следующий раз нам нужно придумать сверхубойный механизм по бросанию снега в каждого приближающегося врага!

Эрвин тихо усмехнулся. Он наклонился, чтобы взял немного снега, и сжал его в ладони, обжигая холодом кожу. Мокрый, тот мгновенно слипся в неровный шар, оставив на своей поверхности отпечатки пальцев.

В плечо ощутимо ударил чей-то снежок.

— Ты слишком медлителен для этой игры. Что, старость дает о себе знать?

Эрвин повернул голову. Леви. Если бы он не увидел его сейчас, то ни за что бы не поверил, что тот согласился участвовать в столь детской игре.

Эрвин спрятал свой снежок в ладони и полностью развернулся.

— Я старше тебя всего на несколько лет, — подыграл он.

— Пф! Продолжай оправдываться дальше, старикашка!

Это было уже слишком. Эрвин кинул в Леви спрятанный снежок, но тот успел увернуться.

— Видишь, даже попасть с такого расстояния не можешь!

— Леви... — выдохнул Эрвин. Он вскинул брови, а лицо озарилось улыбкой. Леви явно наслаждался происходящим. Видеть его таким расслабленным и веселым — и пусть сколько угодно строит свои хмурые мины, Эрвин ясно видел полный азарта блеск в его глазах — было очаровательно.

В конце концов, Эрвин не сдержался и тихо рассмеялся.

— И херли ты ржешь? Посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться, когда снег попадет тебе за воротник.

На этих словах Леви развернулся, мигом помчался в сторону леса и вскоре скрылся среди деревьев. Эрвин не побежал за ним. Он вновь стал осматриваться. Выпавший снег сотворил свою странную магию не только с Леви. Обычно спокойный и скрытный Майк тоже участвовал в сражении, вместе с Нанаба лихо нападая на несчастных Ханджи и Моблита, который всячески старался укрыть ее от летящих в их сторону снежков. Да и Эрвин сам, наткнувшись на необычайно энергичного Леви, не мог не заметить, как сильно контрастировал с ним. Обнаружил себя меланхоличным, деревянным и даже в какой-то мере ленивым. Возможно, Леви был прав. Он стареет.

Зимняя свежесть отдавала пьянящей невесомостью и давно позабытой беззаботностью. И не было ни малейшей причины, чтобы не нырнуть в нее с головой; сделать глубокий вдох, ощущая, как она наполняет легкие острыми иглами. Притвориться ненадолго, что это с тобой останется навсегда.

Эрвин сделал еще один снежок и встал у ближайшего дерева. В его голове уже родился хитрый план.

Как он и думал, совсем скоро перед ним вновь возник Леви.

— Видишь. Ты и вправду старик. Стоишь тут и пялишься вместо того, чтобы присоединиться ко всем. Того и глядишь, весь рассыпешься.

Эрвин дернул уголком рта.

— А я и присоединился.

На этих словах он кинул в Леви снежок и попал ему прямо в грудь.

— Ах ты…

— Я просто ждал подходящего момента.

С губ Леви сорвался полный негодования звук.

— Придурок. Пытаешься играть грязно даже в обычной детской игре, — проворчал он, отряхивая пальто от снега. Он кинул взгляд на Эрвина и застыл. — Как долго ты держал этот гребаный снежок в руке?

Эрвин вскинул бровь.

— Пару минут, пока тебя не было. А что?

— Ты держал его голой рукой.

— Да.

— Все это время.

— Все в порядке. Снег не такой уж холодный.

Леви закатил глаза, а затем сделал широкий шаг вперед.

— И все-таки ты придурок.

Он принялся снимать свои перчатки, и Эрвин сначала было подумал, что он собирается отдать их ему, но отметил, что перчатки эти будут слишком ему малы. Это, кажется, это понимал и Леви, потому как он не отдал их, а спрятал в карманы. А затем без каких-либо слов он схватил его руки, сложил вместе и стал растирать обмерзшие пальцы.

— Еще раз будешь трогать снег без перчаток — отправишься на корм титанам, — произнес Леви, не поднимая взгляда.

Эрвин тихо улыбнулся.

— Ты необычайно весел сегодня. Я рад видеть тебя таким.

— Не выдумывай.

Эрвин ничего не ответил, и они погрузились в тишину, никоим образом не тяготившую никого из них. Взаимное молчание стало столь привычной частью их разговора, что временами слова казались излишней тратой кислорода. Выживание научило их обоих подмечать мелкие детали в людях; знать, что они думают, просто смотря на их лица, и видеть, что они сделают, прежде чем осуществят задуманное. Выживание же научило их скрывать свои собственные мысли и побуждения. И все же рядом друг с другом они позволяли себе немного приоткрыться. Эрвин всегда думал, что именно Леви сделать это сложнее всего. Но сейчас, с собственными руками, объятыми маленькими теплыми ладонями, к Эрвину пришло осознание, что он глубоко заблуждался.

До слуха доносились чьи-то крики и смех, но ощущались они так далеко и приглушенно, словно снег и деревья толстой стеной огородили их двоих от остального мира. В ушах стоял глухой ритмичный стук.

Леви перестал растирать его пальцы, но рук не отпустил. Эрвин не настаивал.

— Знаешь, — тихо произнес Леви. — Это мой первый снег. Там, внизу, его никогда не бывает.

— Что ж. Теперь ты сможешь видеть его каждую зиму.

Леви хмыкнул.

— Ты слишком оптимистичен, Эрвин.

Так они и стояли некоторое время, позабыв обо всем. И о товарищах, бегающих вокруг, словно малые дети; и о ролях, которые должны были играть в нескончаемой кровавой борьбе за выживание. Остался лишь бесконечный, окруживший собой все возможное пространство снег и теплые руки, согревающие обмерзшие из-за снега пальцы.

Леви отпустил его, так и не взглянув, повернулся спиной.

— Эй! Солнце уже садится! Пора валить обратно, если не хотите сдохнуть здесь от холода! — прокричал он. — И тебя это тоже касается, — тише добавил он и направился в сторону штаба.

Эрвин стоял и смотрел, как невысокая фигура удаляется от него. В коротких, цвета вороньего крыла волосах таяли опавшие снежинки.

Губы Эрвина дрогнули. Его душил ком невысказанных вопросов. О снеге, об игре, о товарищах и о тех неисчислимых разговорах, происходивших, пока они хранили молчание.

Он сглотнул, и ком мертвым грузом упал в утешающую тьму. Эрвин знал, что скоро горло вновь забьется клубком немых слов.

Он нагнал Леви уже у самых ворот.

— Как насчет чая, чтобы согреться?

Леви поднял на него взгляд, и Эрвин мог поклясться, что заметил на его губах легкую улыбку.

— Можно, — ответил он.


End file.
